


Lo que el viento se llevó

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Vincent Crabbe es mi amigo, yo soy su amigo. Esto es lo que tenemos, esto es lo que es suficiente.Todo lo demás... la guerra, el Señor Obscuro, las tribulaciones de Draco, son una vida que vivimos de reflejo, que no nos pertenece, que pero observamos como espectadores.





	Lo que el viento se llevó

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

Hay mucho viento, hoy.

Pero no tengo frio.

Simplemente, pienso. Aunque la mayoría de las personas cree que no sea capaz.

Vincent tiene fiebre. Esa mañana ha dicho a Draco que no se sentía de levantarse.

Siempre adopta un aire digno en esas ocasiones. Tiene miedo de Draco, de lo que puede pensar de él.

Yo lo sé que en realidad no tiene gana de ir a lección de Transformaciones, y de seguir a hacerse sacar puntos porque no es capaz de realizar ni siquiera los hechizos más simples.

Pero, finge de ser enfermo un par de veces al mes, y por esas dos mañanas evita de someterse a inútiles humillaciones.

Como si él, como mí, pusiera realmente escapar.

Me soy habituado a esto genere de vida mucho tiempo atrás. Me soy habituado a sentirme inadecuado en cualquier ocasión, con quienquiera soy.

Me giro hacia Hogwarts, poniendo mi cara contra el viento. El sople helado me araña apenas, perdido como soy en esta inquietud.

Esto lugar significa todo por la mayoría de las personas que están dentro de eso. En vez yo siempre tengo la sensación que, cuando saldré de aquí, no voy a tener nada de recordar, nada que importa bastante de ser guardado en mi mente.

A veces, quizás, habría pensado a esos días pasados detrás de las espaldas de Draco, como si Vince y yo fuéramos listos a tomarlo si fuera caído.

Cada vez que alguien nos presenta, que habla de nosotros, somos etiquetados como los “lacayos de Malfoy”. Nunca alguien nos ha llamado sus amigos, y con razón. Ni siquiera Draco nos considera amigos, y nosotros lo sabemos. Pero lo que me pregunto últimamente es si yo considere a él un amigo.

¿Es amigo alguien que no te considera igualmente?

¿Es amigo alguien convencido que existo solamente para satisfacer sus caprichos de adolescente mimado?

He llegado a la conclusión que probablemente Draco necesita mí y Vince más que nosotros necesitamos a él.

Vincent Crabbe es mi amigo, yo soy su amigo. Esto es lo que tenemos, esto es lo que es suficiente.

Todo lo demás... la guerra, el Señor Obscuro, las tribulaciones de Draco, son una vida que vivimos de reflejo, que no nos pertenece, que pero observamos como espectadores.

El único arrepentimiento que voy a tener un día, ya lo sé, será de tener detrás de mis espaldas más vida de otros de contar que vida que he vivido.

Pero no importa. Me quedo en segundo plano, con mi amigo, siempre bajando mis ojos y esperando de salvarme de esta locura, por la cual no podemos hacer nada, no contra ni a favor.

Vince y yo miramos.

Siento el viento placarse. Y mis pensamientos se acallan con eso.

Cuando lo sentiré levantarse otra vez, impetuoso, quizás será tiempo de hacer algo.

O de esperar que otros lo hagan en mi lugar, como siempre.


End file.
